Heretofore, various organic oil-soluble sulfurized compounds including olefinic organic compounds have been prepared. For example, Chemical Reviews 65, 237 (1965) relates to sulfurized compositions prepared by reacting olefin such as isobutene with sulfur under various conditions. The Journal of the American Chemical Society, 60, 2452 (1938), as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,221,056; 3,419,614; 4,119,550; 4,191,659 and 4,344, 854 relate to the reaction of olefins with hydrogen sulfide and elemental sulfur to form predominately mercaptans with sulfides, disulfides and higher polysulfides being formed as by-products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,614 describes a process for increasing the yield of mercaptan by carrying out the reaction of the olefin with hydrogen sulfide and sulfur at high temperatures in the presence of various basic materials.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,550; 4,119,549 as well as 4,344,854 relate to the preparation of sulfurized compounds by the reaction of unsaturated olefinic compounds with a mixture of sulfur and hydrogen sulfide at superatmospheric pressures in the presence of various catalyst or according to various methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,438 relates to the use of sulfurized natural and synthetic oils as additives in lubricating compositions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,632,566 and Reissue U.S. Pat. No. 27,331 discloses that Diels-Alder adducts can be sulfurized to form sulfur-containing compositions which are useful as extreme pressure and anti-wear additives in various lubricating oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,813 relates to a lubricating composition containing a sulfurized mineral oil and a polyvalent metal dithiocarbamate whereas U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,851 further relates to the use of coupling agents such as alcohols, esters, ketones and other suitable stable oxygen-containing materials.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,536 relates to lubricating oil compositions containing the combination of organic sulfides and salts of diothiocarbamic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,996 relates to the use of amine-dithiocarbamate complexes in lubricating oil compositions and U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,695 relates to utilizing mixtures of polyvalent metal dithiocarbamates in preparing oil-soluble additive compositions useful in the preparation of lubricating oils.
Although the above-identified documents generally relate to the preparation of various oil-soluble sulfurized compounds, they do not relate to hydrogen sulfide stabilization thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,114 to Brois et al relates to hydrogen sulfide suppressant additives for functional fluids. However, this patent relates to the use of sulfurized amine compounds which contain a metal therein.